A Small Glimpse of Light
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Marik x Malik] What fools they are thinking they can cure me with their psychological nonsense. Don’t they heed my words about cherishing and being the darkness? My reign slowly crumbles as he lit a small light amidst the shadows.
1. Contradicting the Darkness

**A SMALL GLIMPSE OF LIGHT**  
_By Starflower Sakura   
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, but that isn't quite a surprise now is it?   
  
**To readers/reviewers**: This is my first Marik/Malik chapter fic! So all you Marik/Malik fans, this is the story for you! I know that I haven't updated for a while on my other fics and all, but what can you say when I have ideas after ideas after ideas? *smiles innocently* Enough with the talking and on with the fic! I do hope you'll enjoy it!   
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**A SMALL GLIMPSE OF LIGHT  
CHAPTER 1 - CONTRADICTING THE DARKNESS**   
  
"Malik-kun, there's a new patient for you," Ryou announced, handing the file to his friend.   
  
"Thanks, Ryou."   
  
Ishtar Malik was a very well-known psychiatrist in not only Japan, but all around the world. He took the file from his friend's hand and opened it. His lavender eyes scanned over the information about his new patient.   
  
_ **Name**: Marik Ishiyama  
**Age**: 29  
**DOB**: October 24th 1975  
**Height**: 5'9"  
**Weight**: 123lbs.  
**Blood type**: B  
**Relations**: None could be found.  
**Comments**: He is, from what we've seen so far, well-bred. He is considered insane for his actions and his claim of being the darkness. _   
  
Malik didn't read any more. If he needs more information, he'll read more later. Malik finally glanced at the picture clipped to the information. An amused smile landed on his lips. The picture reminded him of himself in some ways. The same colored-eyes except with closer observation, the person in the picture had sharper looking ones. The same beautifully tanned skin, and the same intriguing colored hair. Looking closely, Malik could see a malicious smirk played on the person's lips.   
  
_This is going to be a very interesting patient,_ Malik thought to himself, walking down the hall to the room where his new patient resided in.   
  
"Here it is. Room 253," Malik mumbled to himself.   
  
Hands on the doorknob, he carefully opened the door. The room was dark and the curtains to the window were closed.   
  
_Wait a minute. Why is there a window here?_   
  
Malik slowly entered the darkened room, leaving the brightly lit hall behind him. He felt a tremor of fear run through his veins as he entered, standing close to the doorway.   
  
"Close the door," a voice commanded.   
  
Malik did as he was told and then turned back to his patient that was still hidden in the dark.   
  
"Ishiyama-san?" Malik asked.   
  
A table lamp turned on with a soft 'click.' Malik blinked. He was unsure of what to make out of this situation. If he's a well-known psychiatrist, then you can be sure that he knew what to do with the patient, but it wasn't the patient that got him confused-it was the room. Of all the patients that he had, they were never allowed so much freedom as the one he had now. They didn't have windows it their rooms, nor did they have table lamps resting cautiously on a nearby stand. Malik looked around and noted that mostly everything this patient had, wasn't suppose to be in the hands of a supposedly crazed patient. He heard a slight chuckling and twirled to look at the owner of the voice.   
  
"Does my room surprise you?" he asked, his voice deep, yet soft, and sounded like darkness, if the darkness had a noise to be distinguished with.   
  
"Well, it seems that you have guessed it," Malik laughed, trying to brighten up the atmosphere and hopefully the room.   
  
Malik shuddered suddenly, for ever without seeing it, Malik could tell that his new patient was smirking at him. A smirk that sent chills up and down his spine. He didn't like the feeling. Without saying more than ten words, his new patient had already made the impression that he was in power. Malik scowled and straightened up. He was _not_ going to be intimidated with a mere patient when surely he has dealt with worse.   
  
"Do you mind if I open the light?" Malik asked, heading towards what he assumes is where the switch is.   
  
"Actually, I do mind. This lamp is enough light for the both of us, don't you think?"   
  
"On the contrary, I don't think so at all."   
  
Malik was once again unnerved by the fact that he could feel all of Ishiyama's expressions without even seeing it. This time, the expression was a lifting of the eyebrows. Once again, Malik scowled at the expressions that Marik was giving him.   
  
"Fine, you may open a bit of the shades," Marik said, a tone of dark amusing seemed to linger in his voice.   
  
Malik breathed a soft sigh of relief. He wandered towards the window and let small streams of light from the outside world stream into the dark room. He turned around and saw more fully what his new look-alike patient was like. He found him sitting on the bed, leaning casually on the headboard. His hair was up in spikes that went astray in all directions of his head. His face was sharp, but that didn't mean it wasn't beautiful. Golden skin, tanned by the sun, was spread evenly across his features and his arms like it showed in the picture. Malik was surprised to see that Marik was actually extremely well built and he wasn't one that liked surprises very much. He didn't look that insane, but looks can be deceiving.   
  
"You are extremely surprising, Ishiyama-san," Malik stated.   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Well, for one. You certainly don't act like all my regular patients that I have to work with. Are you really, as they claim, insane?"   
  
Marik threw back his head and laughed, a sinister laughter that made Malik close his eyes, trying to block it out.   
  
When he was done, he said, "Even I don't know if I'm mad or not. I might be, I might not be. All I know is that I'm the darkness."   
  
Malik smirked, not quite as menacing as Marik's, but a smirk all the same.   
  
_He's mad alright. How can anyone be the darkness?_ Malik thought, but something inside him protested otherwise.   
  
"If you are the darkness, then I'm the light."   
  
Marik looked amused, "Is that so?"   
  
"Oh, yes, quite so."   
  
"Then what is the dear light going to do to me?"   
  
Malik grinned before replying, "My job. And for this case, I'm going to go and push out the darkness."   
  
Marik laughed, "Push out the darkness? Then why not just push me out the door? It's the same thing."   
  
Malik turned his head and suddenly all thoughts of how easy it would be to finish this case drifted out of his mind. His eyes locked with Marik's. His eyes were one of the features that he missed while he was studying him a minute ago. In the photo, he noticed the eyes, but clearly he had missed one fact. His eyes were a deep violet that held past secrets that burdened down the soul.   
  
_Maybe the case won't be that easy after all. Maybe he **is** the darkness. Whatever the case, those secrets within him won't stay secrets for long. not from me._   
  
**_To be continued..._**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Oh dear!! I'm sorry!! As you might not know, I'm not a patient like Marik! So I really have no idea how this goes! ^-^;; I'm just making up stuff along the way and well. probably getting them all wrong. If you know how exactly it works then please email me! I love this ficcie and think that it will be interesting, but it's not exactly something that I'll be able to know the situation of. Only if I go crazy and end up where Marik is, but is that even likely to happen? . You know what, I'm not going to answer that! So please review and contribute on this poor cause the best you can!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_   
  
**~* Starflower Sakura *~**


	2. In the Shadows Lie the Darkness

**A SMALL GLIMPSE OF LIGHT   
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me for the thousandth time!!_

_**To readers/reviewers**: Updates are marvelous, aren't they?! This story is simply really fun to write! Marik and Malik is also one of my favorite pairings so that makes it even more fun! I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I'm trying. I promise to you that I'm trying, really!! Unless I can somehow get my school to close down updates will always be this slow... at least most likely._

* * *

**A Small Glimpse of Light   
****Chapter 2 –** **In the Shadows Lie the Darkness**

"Malik-kun! Malik-kun!!!" Bakura Ryou exclaimed as he spotted Malik walking to his car and trying to get his attention.

Malik turned around and grinned at Ryou. Ryou ran up to him, trying to keep the files in his arms from falling as he did so.

"Is there something you wanted, Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head as he shifted the files from one arm to the other.

"You were spacing out quite a lot today after that meeting with your new patient. Yugi and I were getting worried, but both of us didn't have time to confront you. Our newest patients are driving us nuts and we're suppose to be the psychiatrists."

Malik laughed as he shook his head in slight pity. Misery loves company, as they all say. Marik had been driving him crazy as well with his manner. Polite and reserved with a hint of insanity behind it all. An act. It was all an act to confuse him and it was working.

"You two aren't the only ones. My newest patient whose file you gave to me this morning is baffling me beyond imagination."

Ryou smiled, "I'm sure everything will work out fine, Malik-kun and..." Checking his watch, Ryou gasped disbelievingly. "I'm late!!"

Malik cocked an eyebrow at Ryou's franticness.

Seeing Malik's curious look, he said, "I'm supposed to see my new patient in one minute! I will never make it!! I-I'm sorry! I'll see you later, Malik-kun!! Bye!!"

Ryou dashed off towards the building that he himself had left just a few minutes ago before being spotted and thus getting stopped by Ryou. He was leaving early because he had no more patients to see later on, and he was extremely tired. Daydreaming about the warm bath he'd take once he got home and then dropping into bed and falling asleep sounded like a wonderful way to spend the rest of the evening.

Getting into his car, he turned on the engine and drove off. Opening his window to feel the wind washing over him as he sped along sent chills down his spine. In a matter of minutes, he arrived home and did everything he mused, about exactly in that order.

Night came with dark promises, but Malik noticed none of this and he slept on. Shielded from the world in its blanket of shadows, but unfortunately, not protected from the darkness in his dreams. He twisted and turned as Marik's voice played over and over again in his slumber.

"_I am the darkness... and forever that way I will stay."_

_-------_

"Ah, so the light has yet come again," Marik's deep voice protruded from the darkness.

Malik went and turned on the lamp before giving a reply of any sorts.

"And the darkness has stayed in waiting for the light."

Marik laughed, coldly and harshly and Malik was disturbed by the sound. It was such a sound that you'd expect to hear when you're surrounded by shadows. A sound people heard in their nightmares. A sound that Malik didn't like one bit.

"I didn't wait because I wanted to. I might've though if I had the choice to leave."

"Oh?" Malik inquired. "And why so?"

Marik smirked meeting eye to eye with Malik while he did.

"Because..." he whispered huskily, "... you're amusing."

Malik looked taken back and he frowned.

He finds me amusing, does he? Well... 

"Should we start with today's meeting? After all, every minute is precious and we do have a time limit, I'm afraid."

Marik gave him a look that told him to proceed. Malik took a seat in the chair by the table that was on the right side of the bed and near the stand wear the small table lamp stood.

Getting into his psychiatrist mode, he asked, "How would you like it if we just talked?"

Malik didn't think that Marik would enjoy it very much if he took out a clipboard and wrote down everything he said and did. Not many of his patients liked it, actually. Neither did he. He preferred to talk with them with no distractions and pen running across paper was definitely a distraction.

"Whatever you like, dear light. You're the psychiatrist and I'm merely your patient," Marik drawled.

Malik twitched lightly at the 'dear light' part, but nodded and he scoured his mind for a topic to talk about.

"How about we start with something easy? Like how are you doing?"

"I'm fine if you don't count being locked in a room all day and the only thing that you can do to pass the time is stare at the wall," he stopped speaking and then added on, "And you?"

Malik knew he was mocking him, but he replied with a fake smile on his face, "I'm fine, thank you. Also, I'm glad that you're doing fine since I'm not counting you being locked in a room all day and the only thing that you can do to pass the time is stare at the wall."

Marik looked at him with slight amusement, one eyebrow slightly cocked up at Malik's attitude.

"Now, how about we talk about your likes and dislikes?"

Marik smirked as he answered, "The darkness, naturally. The night, the shadows that lurk behind every corner. Blood..." Malik's eyes snapped up to look at him, but he didn't notice as he continued on. "Not my own, though. Although I don't mind, but it's much more entrancing watching the blood of others run slowly."

Marik turned to face the shocked Malik; a small grin formed on his face and his eyes gleamed.

"Is something wrong, dear light?" Marik asked innocently. "Should I continue with my list of likes and dislikes?"

Malik snapped out of astonishment and nodded, "Please continue."

"I think I would like to name my dislikes now. The first one is the light," he had his eyes on Malik as he spoke. "To make it simple, I hate almost everything that is good and pure. I believe that you're in that list, aren't you, dear _light_?"

Malik shivered, unable to look at Marik. The tone that Marik had used when he said 'light' was in an easy, carefree way, but when closely listened to, you could hear the dark undertones with heavy hints of malice.

The clock on the stand next to the lamp with it's flashing red numbers informed Malik that the meeting was to come to a close if he wanted to reach his next patient in time. Malik got up and looked Marik in the eye, and that, in itself, caused the darker one to smirk.

"I'm afraid time's up. I must hurry to meet my new patient..." _who hopefully isn't as masochistic as you... _

Marik merely nodded at Malik and continued to watch him with amusement. Even when Malik turned his back and headed out the door, he could feel him watching his every move. As unnerved as he was, he walked calmly and a bit proudly (possibly to show Marik that he can't and couldn't intimidate him) towards the door, opened it, and closed it softly behind him with a small click.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_I'm finished with this chapter! I'm trying to update all my fics, before this year ends, but it doesn't seem possible. I hope it can be done though, don't you think?! –nods- It's a grand goal and I hope to achieve it. If only school will only get out of the way though... -sighs- How I wish for summer vacation right now... Oh!! Also, it's also less than a month before my birthday! I want a present!! Or just reviews will do -grins-_

**_- Starflower Sakura_**


End file.
